The present invention relates to utensils and is concerned, more particularly, with a hand-operated utensil resembling a pair of chopsticks for grasping articles or food.
Eating utensils comprised of elongated elements such as chopsticks that are manipulated to grasp pieces of food between the lower ends of the sticks are well known and have been used for centuries. The manner of manipulating separate sticks in pairs can be mastered with continuous or extensive practice, but for those who have an occasional encounter with such implements, the eating process is awkward and is managed with varying degrees of success.
Simplified chopstick-type utensils or accessories have been invented for the less practiced or skillful to ease the process of eating when no other alternatives are offered. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,328, 3,186,749, 3,239,262 and 3,501,191 all disclose accessories that make the use of chopstick devices much easier for the novice. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,561 and 3,892,436 further reveal chopstick-type devices which are integrally interconnected for flexible movement of the sticks toward and away from each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,068 discloses a tong or tweezer utensil for picking up articles or objects other than food.